


Lessons in Love and the Plight of a Teenage Dirtbag

by El3v3n



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 22:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El3v3n/pseuds/El3v3n
Summary: Trunks truly has it all: the looks, money, brains, brawn and the girls. But when he begins looking for a girlfriend to keep him warm during the winter months, he targets Usagi Tsukino and finds that landing her affections might more difficult than he predicted.





	1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

[Warnings: crudeness, sexual innuendo/content, and general dirtbag behavior]

* * *

 

"Where are we going?" Trunks asked as he exited the doors of Orange Star High, slipping a pair of designer shades over his ears as he walked alongside his best friend.

"It's over in Juuban." Goten replied, smiling wryly at the girls who whispered or stared in silent worship as the lavender-haired school's idol passed by.

"Juuban?" Trunks responded dramatically, lifting his upper lip in distaste. "Is that where this chick is from?"

"Oh, come on," Goten scolded with a shake of his head. "Rei and some of her friends meet up at this arcade every Friday after school gets out."

"Arcade?" The handsome teen nearly doubled over in hilarity, "What are we, twelve?"

"Trunks…" Goten glared, "I really like this girl and I invited you to come along for support. _Please_ don't fuck this up for me." Removing his sunglasses to wipe a few laughter tears away from his eyes, he replaced them and paid the teen with a smirk.

"Relax man, I got your back," making sure the coast was clear, the two teens nodded to each other and leapt into the air. Juuban was a big neighborhood in Tokyo and too long of a walk (at a normal person's speed, anyway) from Satan City.

"This girl must be one hell of a babe to go through this much trouble," Trunks called to the other demi Saiya-jinn.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous," Goten blushed. "But she's really smart, and kind of a hardass to be honest. She makes me nervous a bit." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"So, have you gotten some yet?"

"Trunks!" The teen roared indignantly, his ki flaring behind him.

"Hey, it's a fair question!" He laughed in response, "How many dates have you taken her on? Like five? That at least warrants some kisses for your trouser snake."

"For the love of Kami!" Goten hissed, slapping his forehead in exasperation. "Not everyone guy is like _you_ Trunks and not every girl is that _easy_."

"They are when I'm around," Trunks smiled wolfishly and turned to his friend, holding back chuckles upon seeing how red his face had become. "You haven't even kissed her yet, have you?"

"No," Goten growled through grit teeth, "But I will, you can count on it!"

"Pussy."

"Can it!"

It was true Trunks didn't have any issues when it came to dating, but any person with eyes and half a brain could understand why. The heir to a multi-billion dollar fortune was divine in every physical aspect. His rock hard body could have been chiseled from granite, and everyone knew of his Herculean strength despite the fact he refused to play sports. The girls would giggle when he'd tell them why: it wasn't fair if he participated as he might accidently hurt the competition so badly they'd be too afraid to play ever again. Little did they know how true his disguised jokes actually were.

Not only was the half alien mighty, but he would routinely embarrass his classmate gunners with his rocket scientist brain. He always got the high score on every exam, wiping the floor with the competition. When it came to the ladies, all he'd have to do was wear a smile across his attractive face, let his baby blues linger and he could charm _any_ girl out of her panties quicker than he could snap his fingers.

True to this, he'd gotten down and dirty with just about every attractive girl in his school. His sexual prowess and rumors of the enormous size of his pride and joy were known by everyone. Even some of the school's teachers had given him sidelong and lusty glances from time to time. Hell, he'd even allowed some of the less fortunate looking girls to suck him off if they were nice to him. After all, he had always been taught that charity was important.

Yes, there wasn't a guy in the world who had it better off than Trunks. But all these thoughts of sex reminded him of something when he and Goten had finally landed in a vacant park not far from their destination. Flicking his blue eyes to the trees he noticed the leaves were brown and tumbling to the ground with every carry of the breeze. Winter was on its way and that meant it was time to change his dating methods accordingly.

"Dating" was a very loose term for Trunks as he didn't really ever date anyone. When he was particularly horny, excluding the random encounters he'd have with women on occasion, he'd merely dial up one of the many girls he had on the hook, take them to a nice dinner, and then bang them in his penthouse to his heart's content. There wasn't _anything_ these girls wouldn't allow him to do to them, but Trunks was a gentleman as far as being careful. He'd never hurt any of his sex partners, even if they requested it.

But when winter rolled around, Trunks approached his sex-life differently. It got cold out, which meant the demi Saiya-jinn became lazier and wished to spend more time indoors rather than out on the town. Those beautiful girls he liked to do the nasty with became pale and pasty and a little bit chubby; a change he always noticed despite wearing heavier and warmer clothes that would have normally covered it up.

The change in season was a special occurrence, an event that required an exception to his normally polygamous ways. With the cold weather nearing, Trunks would need to select one special and very lucky lady to be his winter girlfriend.

This girl would be the talk of her friends and enemies, having to endure hateful and jealous behavior from both. But she would hardly notice their glares because she'd be too busy being lost in the dream of being Trunks' sole romantic interest.

For months they'd do nothing but have fun. There would never be any fights or drama between them because Trunks would always cater to her needs and all in all be the nicest guy she'd ever met. When they weren't going on exotic vacations during their breaks from school, or dining in fancy restaurants, he'd be blowing her mind in the bedroom.

She'd lie in a daze hardly believing that after this gorgeous man had showered her with expensive gifts that he'd insist on she just enjoying herself as he spent hours between her thighs, devouring her like she was his favorite dessert and making her body quake when she came _hard_ every time. All of it would seem too good to be true…and that's because it would be.

As soon as spring rolled around, no matter how magical it had all seemed Trunks would feel the itch again. Flashes of skin reappearing on all those pretty girls who had kept covered up for the colder months would drive him to breaking it off. To his credit, he always put on an Oscar worthy performance with tears and all if he was feeling in the mood. But before planning his award acceptance speech he'd still have to choose a girl to fill the main supporting role. And this was no simple task, if he was going to be monogamous with a girl for a few months she'd have to be just right.

"Earth to Trunks," Goten called toward the pensive Saiya-jinn.

"What's up?" He asked, shaking out of his stupor.

"It's right up the street here I think – called Game Center Crown."

"Alright," he answered with a yawn, strolling with his hands behind his head. The son of royal blood bared a small smile when he immediately gained the attention of the girls sharing the sidewalk. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. He was bored with the chicks in his school and was ready for some fresh meat.

Covertly sizing up the girls who walked by under the cover of his glasses, he licked his lips upon spying a girl with an enormous and shapely chest. He'd love to see those babies bouncing on top of him and drenched in lover's sweat, but that was hardly enough to keep him entertained for longer than a night. While gorgeous, she was dressed too skimpy – not the kind of girl he'd want around for an extended period of time.

Shifting his attention, his eyes fell on a girl dressed conservatively with an arm full of books. Behind her glasses and pulled back hair he could tell she was pretty and she blushed cutely when he passed by. But she was far too geeky. His mother was the biggest nerd on the planet and even she'd make fun of him if she saw him with a girl like that.

Trunks refocused his thoughts when they finally stepped into the arcade. Pushing his sunglasses up into his hair he spied the crowd and raised a skeptical brow. He'd hardly expect a plethora of babes in a place like this but it was mostly filled with scrawny dudes with glasses who were giggling over by the Dance Dance Revolution machine, likely trading porn mags or something even more pathetic than that.

"Mother of Kami," Trunks muttered under his breath. This was _not_ how he wanted to spend his afternoon.

"Goten!" A feminine voice called from the dining area.

"Hey Rei! We made it," he smiled and blushed when the raven-haired girl gave him a gentle hug.

Trunks had to give his best buddy some credit, this girl, though she sounded like she was a bit prudish, was pretty attractive. He imagined the juice would probably be worth the squeeze. He'd have to give Goten some tips for how to make a lady come crawling back for more, later. But for now, he plastered on his most winsome of smiles.

"Hey there," Trunks spoke confidently and shook the girl's hand. "I'm Trunks, this bonehead's best friend." Rei laughed and blushed profusely in the attractive man's presence.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" She beamed, clearly in a good mood compared to the other times Goten had met with her. "Come on, we're sitting over here," she turned and gestured for them to follow.

"You tell all your lady friends about me?" Trunks whispered and waggled his brow toward the man of similar height.

"Cut it out," Goten growled, clearly catching Trunks' mild flirting with his romantic interest.

"Calm down, she likes you, I can tell," Trunks responded lowly, the both of them speaking quietly enough so that no normal human would be able to hear them.

"Really?" Goten asked a little bit too loudly, but his gaffe was covered by Rei's voice.

* * *

 

"Can you believe Rei has a boyfriend? I mean, _Rei_ ," Minako grumbled as she flipped through her fashion magazine.

"They're just dating Mina, don't be sending them off to the altar before they're due," Makoto chuckled, turning her laughing eyes upon the sound of slurping. "Be careful there Usagi, you'll get a brain freeze."

"Ugh, too late," Usagi announced and rubbed her temples quickly.

"He must be here, Rei's walking back now," Mina reported leaning over Usagi, who was sitting at the end of the booth.

"Ow, watch it!" Usagi flailed.

"Um, there's two of them!" Mina gasped excitedly enough to draw Ami's nose away from her book.

"Which one's which?" Makoto asked with hearts in her eyes, "t-that one…I wish I could say he looks like my old boyfriend but I have to be honest…none of them are that hot!"

"Dibs…dibs, dibs, dibs!" Mina announced excitedly.

"Hey, not fair!" Makoto roared. Being crushed under the other blonde's weight, Usagi finally knocked her back in her own seat.

"You almost spilled my milkshake," the pigtailed blonde pouted. Picking it up, she touched the straw to her lips but paused upon her eyes falling on Rei and the two men behind her. Usagi's cheeks tinged with a blush when she focused on the one the girls were making a fuss over, and she could see why.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

"This is Goten," Rei introduced the dark haired guy, "And his friend, Trunks," she indicated to the magnificent hunk of man standing beside him.

"Trunks…Briefs?" Ami asked herself in a whisper and her eyes grew wide.

"Just to be clear," Mina spoke loudly, again hanging off of Usagi's shoulder. "You're Goten-"she pointed purposefully to the dark haired man, "and _you_ ," she sounded much more dreamily, "are Trunks, theguynotdatingRei," she clarified with her words slurring together.

"That's what she just told us, are you deaf?" Usagi grumbled as she shrugged the other off of her. In retaliation, Mina covertly yanked on one of the girl's pigtails while still maintaining an innocent grin.

"Ow!" Usagi cried, frowning as she reached to rub the back of her head.

It was an understatement to say Trunks was happy to be led to an oasis of women within a desert of nerds and their video games. He had to give an internal nod of approval to each one of the young women, but in truth there was one that stole the entirety of his attention. At a glance he appeared to be listening cordially as each one of the girls introduced themselves, but he was focusing on only one from the corner of his eye.

She may not have been a super model, but the petite girl seated on the end of the booth radiated loveliness in a way that couldn't be described as anything but beautiful. Her uniquely styled hair shined as it pooled in the seat beside her like strands of spun gold. The school uniform covering her small but proportionate figure fit snug but not too tight, her mid length skirt showing the ideal shape of her creamy pink legs but not enough to earn a snide comment from a prude. He felt an unusual shiver run the length of his spine when she turned her eyes upon him – like large watery sapphires burrowing directly into his soul.

' _Oh…Kami'_ , Trunks purred in his thoughts as he watched the slender straw fall from her full and cherry red lips.

"And I'm Usagi," the golden blonde beamed, "nice to meet you!"

Trunks couldn't believe his luck after having bemoaned his late start for his annual search. Usagi was cute, perky, funny and the perfect type of girl to bring home to your mother. He'd have to turn up his charm an extra few notches if he was really going to wow his future girlfriend…

"Nice to meet you all, may we join you?" Trunks spoke through his most pleasant smile that discreetly transformed into a smirk worthy of his father when the girls immediately scrambled to pull some tables together so they could all sit down. No one could resist nice-guy Trunks.

_No one_.

"Pardon me Trunks," Ami spoke timidly.

The lavender haired man was inwardly fuming at their seating arrangement. He had tried to be bold in taking a seat next to Usagi, but she was immediately sandwiched by two of her friends, almost as if they were her secret body guards or something. So he'd just have to play it cool, and do his best to keep her attention from where they were seated diagonally across from each other. Cordially responding to the girl at his right's inquiry, he smiled.

"I was wondering if you happened to be Trunks Briefs?" She asked through a blush. Laughing, Trunks placed his hand disarmingly behind his head.

"Yeah I am. How did you know?"

"It's just a rather uncommon name," Ami blushed, "I'm also a ranked member in the Japan intellectual society."

"Oh, really? That's great, congratulations!" He spoke warmly, but was cackling on the inside. Usagi's friend was already airing his achievements and all Trunks had to do was play the role of a "humble" billionaire genius who was sporting rocking good looks to boot. He couldn't have written a scenario better than this.

"Oh, it's nothing, at least compared to your scores. I never thought I'd meet the most intelligent man in Japan." Ami blushed deeper and Trunks was somehow still hiding his triumph on the inside.

"Hey Trunks." Usagi spoke up, pulling her drink away from her mouth.

Oh what he wouldn't give to be that straw…

"What's this Ami is talking about? Are you famous or something?" Having readied a faked sheepish response to the compliment he was expecting, he deadpanned on her question.

"Wha-what?" Trunks stuttered, a rare instance of being caught off guard.

"Usagi," Mina hissed, pulling the girl's collar to force her to look at her.

"What?" The captive girl asked before popping a french fry in her mouth.

"You've never heard of the Briefs family? Bulma Briefs? The owner of a _multi-billion dollar_ technology firm." A smirk crossed Trunks face when Usagi appeared thoughtful as she chewed.

"Capsule Corporation?"

"Yes!" Mina responded.

"Oh, ok," she responded and without any more fuss she picked up another potato from her plate and dipped it in her ketchup before eating it. The half Saiya-jinn stared at her in utter disbelief.

This was a joke…right?

"Yo, meatball head!" Rei smirked when Usagi glared across the table. "I thought I saw an entire cheeseburger on that plate. You sure wolfed it down quick." When Usagi chucked a french fry, Rei laughed and dodged with ease.

"I had to skip lunch today! So don't lecture me." The blonde stuck her nose in the air.

"Maybe you wouldn't have to skip lunch if you didn't get so many detentions."

"It wasn't my fault! The traffic lights all broke so I couldn't cross the street."

"All of them broke? Yeah right! And you better watch what you eat, or you'll get fat." The brunette added wickedly.

"I am _not_ fat!" Usagi barked.

"Well, you look a little chubbier to me."

"You're only saying that because _you_ ' _re_ the one whose gained weight!" The angry blonde argued.

"Nope, not even a pound!"

This would have been a perfect time to offer Usagi a compliment, but with the two girls bickering he could only watch stunned and unable to get a word in edgewise.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Usagi," Ami's words earned the fuming girl's eyes, "Are we still meeting today to work on your math tutoring?"

"Eh?" The blonde queried.

"Your math test is next Tuesday," Ami reminded. Slapping her forehead dramatically, Usagi let out a large puff of breath.

"Right, thanks for reminding me. I forgot my notes at school so I'll have to go get them."

"You might want to go now," Ami advised, "I'm volunteering at the hospital this evening so I won't have a lot of time-"

"Ok, ok," Usagi sighed as she rose from her seat, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you at the library Ami, bye everyone!" She called cheerily just before walking hurriedly out the door. As everyone chorused their goodbyes, Trunks stared after her, completely dumbfounded that she'd escaped without so much as giving him a longing glance. Pushing down his annoyance, he decided he'd take this as an opportunity to speak to her alone.

"Hey, I'd hate to run off so quickly but I have-" Trunks stood from his chair, and paused to concoct his lie, "soccer practice to get to, so, I'll see you all later!" He waved, ignoring Goten's strange look as he walked briskly toward the gaming center's exit.

Once outside he searched for the tiny girl's ki, knowing she couldn't have gotten very far. He blinked when he observed her a few feet down the sidewalk, arguing angrily with a punkish looking guy who was holding her shoe in the air.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you throw your shoe at the back of my head?" The guy sporting a pink Mohawk roared.

"Because you tripped me, jerk!" Usagi screeched back, looking comically unthreatening at her petite stature. Trunks smirked as he began to approach. This sounded like a rescue job from Usagi's future-seasonal boyfriend.

"Well _maybe_ if you weren't running so fast, you wouldn't piss off people enough to trip you!"

"I was in a hurry, and you just admitted to tripping me on purpose so just give me back my shoe!" Usagi growled.

"Not a chance, shrimp!" The guy cackled.

"Hey! Is there a problem here?" Trunks bellowed, looking fierce with his arms crossed against his chest. The punk whipped his head toward him, ready to tell him off until he got a good look at the man he was about to threaten. Once the guy assessed Trunks' muscular form and quickly decided he didn't stand a chance in hell against him, he shoved the shoe into Usagi's hands and rushed off in the opposite direction. Trunks' eyes followed him wearily until he disappeared into a crowd.

"Hey, thanks for that," Usagi spoke, earning Trunks' attention as she balanced on one foot and returned her shoe to the other. "I like hanging out over here but I swear, sometimes it seems like the neighborhood is going to hell."

"It's no problem," Trunks replied, "I'm sure cute girls like you have to deal with guys like that all the time." He coyly complimented her, earning an adorable pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Not so much really," Usagi replied shyly, a far cry from the girl who had been ready to fight a random guy in the street. "Well I better get going, thanks again!"

"Hey, hold on," The tall man stopped her from turning around. "I overheard Ami saying she was a little busy tonight. I'd be happy to help you study instead, math just happens to be my best subject, actually," he told her with a pleasant smile even though it was a lie. _Every_ subject was Trunks' best subject.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Ami found someone that was smarter than her," Usagi smiled toward the demi alien, her compliment making his ego swell. "But, I think we're good. Thanks anyway!" And again, she turned to leave.

"Uh, hold on!" Trunks stopped her again, confusion and frustration bubbling in his head. He'd never come across a girl who'd played this hard to get.

"Are you sure? I'm actually a pretty good teacher…" he felt cheap trying to sell himself, and Usagi blinked.

"Well, Ami and I have worked out a system, and she's really patient with me too. So don't worry, we'll be fine!"

"So, uh," Trunks spoke before he was ready in order to ensure that she wouldn't walk away. "Maybe after your exam next week," he paused to swallow as he absorbed the sight of her large blue eyes, "we could meet up to hang out, you know, get coffee, dinner, or whatever you want…" Trunks was screaming at himself inside his head. That had sounded so incredibly lame, but he was working on the fly here, she had caught him completely and utterly off guard. He felt his gut drop when she began to giggle and look up at him goofily.

"Trunks," she spoke playfully and standing on her tippy toes. "Are you trying to ask me on a date?" The blonde asked with another giggle. Trunks felt his lips pull into a smirk.

' _Here we go,'_ he thought to himself, her words making him feel instantly at ease.

"Yes," he spoke with a half-smile, "Yes, I am." His eyes became huge upon her when again, she laughed.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" She asked, flicking her hair vainly, "But I'm afraid I can't." The handsome man's jaw fell open as he stared at her in disbelief. As if on cue she daintily held out her left hand for him to see and blushed furiously.

"As you can see, I'm already spoken for," Usagi explained, waggling her fourth finger that was adorned with a tiny ring with a heart-shaped and pink stone. Leaning in to investigate the item, Trunks raised one eyebrow skeptically.

"What's that?" He asked in revulsion. Usagi yanked her hand back, appearing offended.

"It's an engagement ring!" She replied indignantly with a frown crossing her face.

"No, I mean the stone. There's no way that's a diamond." He clarified.

"Well, no it isn't one." Usagi huffed, "but who cares, it's pretty and it was given to me by someone who I love!" It was Trunks turn to laugh as Usagi watched, slowly becoming ever more red in the face.

"It looks like a rock that was painted with pink nail polish," he guffawed, "and then put in a plastic capsule and dumped into one of those mystery prize machines. You should make him take that back and get you something nicer," he paused to grin and lean in toward her angry visage. "Or better yet, find a better man that has good taste."

_Whap._

"Get a life, asshole!" She screeched toward him.

Trunks stood looking confounded as he watched the girl angrily retreat. Lifting his hand to his face he touched the spot where she'd hit him. It had only felt like a tickle but the bruise to his ego felt so much worse. It was hardly the first time he'd ever been slapped, but it was definitely the first time he'd ever been rejected.

And Trunks Briefs was _never_ rejected.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks truly has it all: the looks, money, brains, brawn and the girls. But when he begins looking for a girlfriend to keep him warm during the winter months, he targets Usagi Tsukino and finds that landing her affections might more difficult than he predicted.

**All characters belong to either Naoko Takeuchi or Akira Toriyama.**

_[Warnings: crudeness, sexual innuendo/content, and general dirtbag behavior._ **_There's a pretty saucy (and mega dirtbag) scene in here if you don't like that kind of thing this story is probably not for you!_ ** _]_

* * *

 

Steam was practically pouring from Trunks' ears as he pounded his feet along the sidewalk. His blood was boiling with irritation. The demi Saiya-jinn's anger was a trait he'd inherited from both of his parents but rarely displayed it outwardly. Gritting his teeth he shoved his hands into his pockets so forcefully the fabric nearly ripped.

Just _who_ did that girl think she was? The heir to a multi-billion dollar fortune had screwed supermodels that had "fiancés," ones that had given them real diamonds, not crappy costume jewelry. And they had bent to his charms without any resistance. He knew with certainty they weren't thinking about their chump boyfriends while they were between the sheets with him.

And then there was this girl, _Usagi_ … the one who had rejected his affections without even a moment's contemplation.

She wasn't even that great! He'd been with smarter girls…ones that didn't need _tutoring_ of all things. And he'd definitely banged better looking ones, chicks with tits and asses so perfect that not even the best plastic surgeon in the world could hope to sculpt a better model. So who was she to reject him, _Trunks Briefs_ , the most eligible bachelor in the country?

"Trunks?"

Lifting his stormy eyes from the sidewalk, Trunks scowled toward the waifish girl before him. He quickly rescued his expression, and smiled toward the person he recognized.

Hiyori used to be a student at Orange Star High before she accepted an offer to attend a famous ballet academy in Tokyo. She was a beautiful girl, even while dressed in warm up clothes with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. The tall brunette had been _ok_ in bed, nothing all that memorable but she made up for her shortcomings with those long and shapely legs of hers, the ones that were glorious to look at as they went on for days.

"Hey, Hiyori," Trunks greeted her, earning a blush and a bright smile. He still wasn't in a good mood, but he had an appearance to maintain.

"It's so crazy to see you here!" She responded excitedly, "What brings you over to this side of town?"

"Oh, just an errand," he answered, sounding a lot cheerier than he felt. Even as he stood there looking at the perfectly kind girl, the infuriating memory of Usagi's impudent rejection made him see red.

"I should probably get going, see ya later," Trunks shook the furor from his head as he began to continue walking.

"Hey, uh," Hiyori caught him before he was able to retreat, "I tried calling but you must have gotten a new number."

"Oh, uh, well you know how it is, broke my last phone and all that," he waved her off.

"Yeah totally," she held out her hand, "let me see it and I'll just re-add my number!" Again feeling the ugly head of his annoyance surface, Trunks blurted out his thoughts before he could catch and swallow the words.

"Why? So I can never call?" He winced when she remained silent looking both confused and hurt at the same time. "Hey," he immediately coaxed, "sorry about that, I'm such a jerk. To be honest with you I've had a really shitty day, can I take you out to make up for it?" The girl's expression changed immediately and instantly his transgression was forgiven, just like with every other girl he knew, they truly believed he could do no wrong.

Save for _one_ exception.

"Wow," Hiyori showed her large white teeth in a grin whilst plucking at the fancy salad before her. "I feel so underdressed, it's impossible to get a table here, especially on a Friday night!" Trunks smirked.

"Don't worry about it, you look great," he spoke unconvincingly. The compliment, however, was satisfying enough for Hiyori as she went back to babbling about something or other, but Trunks' mind was somewhere else entirely.

He just didn't _get_ it. No matter how many times he tried to come up with a rational explanation, he couldn't wrap his mind around how Usagi could have possibly rejected him. He pondered upon it throughout the entire dinner, normally he would have ordered half the menu and enjoyed himself but tonight he wasn't hungry. The vivid memory of the petite blonde's angry blues and her high pitched voice was the most ultimate buzz kill of them all.

Upon exiting the restaurant, Trunks pulled a capsule out of his pocket and produced an exclusive sport's car after tossing it on the street. Holding the door open for Hiyori, he promptly closed it after she gleefully took her seat on the passenger side.

"Thanks so much for dinner and the ride, this is _so_ much better than taking the bus," Hiyori was hanging over the center console and rested a hand on his shoulder – clearly dying for a sliver of a chance for some physical contact.

"Uh huh," Trunks muttered disingenuously, as his mind was in a completely different place. He paid attention long enough to get directions to the girl's house before he tuned her chatter out completely.

'Usagi…the cute and tiny girl of Juuban who had humbled the great and powerful Trunks to his knees,' did _not_ have a nice ring to it. Had she really _screamed_ at him? Trunks' eyes glazed over darkly as he replayed the entire encounter in his head.

Oh, he could give her something to _scream_ about alright.

Perhaps he wasn't giving the little vixen enough credit. She played the part of the innocent school girl so perfectly it seemed unreal. The just slightly baggy uniform clothing her petite body was a villainous tease to the imagination, and Trunks' was going wild.

At the center of his mind's eye he watched those pouty red lips of hers slither into a devious smirk. The way she leaned against his door so haughtily sent his blood traveling south so fast that he nearly fell dizzy. She was pleased with herself – her coy little performance had knocked him down a few pegs but if she really knew who she was dealing with, the little blonde would realize that this game of theirs was far from over.

She _wanted_ him. He could smell it- _taste_ it in the air that had suddenly become stale as if even the atmosphere was begging to sample the electricity between them.

Her once iridescent hues were black with lust and with purposeful steps he answered her beckoning call; watching with supreme envy as she flicked open the top button of her shirt followed slowly by the next. With a savage snarl he grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her as he consumed her simper with one of his own. The demi Saiya-jinn could only relish in the sounds she made and how quickly he had turned the once cocky girl into a junkie for the monster throbbing in his pants. Lucky for her, it was hard, tense and ready to play…

"Trunks?"

"Huh?" The lavender-haired teen was knocked out of his lust-filled daze. Staring at his hands on the steering wheel, he suddenly recalled arriving at their destination and was parked just outside the modestly sized home. Turning to the passenger seat, Trunks' hazy eyes fell confused on Hiyori's crooked smile.

"You alright there?" She asked him, the smirk on her lips growing with the question.

"Uh, yeah," he answered, rubbing the back of his head as he drew in a steadying breath. He needed a moment to regain his composure as that little fantasy of his left him feeling like he could break out into a cold sweat. Taking in another gulp of air, he reached for the door's handle.

"Sorry about that, let me walk you inside-"

"Wait," she urged him, halting his movement with a hand on his arm. "I would invite you inside but my parents are home…" she trailed, ghosting the pads of her fingers against his pricked skin.

"That's alright," he managed as the blood slowly trickled back to his brain. "I should probably get going anyway-"

"You sure about that, Trunks?" Hiyori continued, letting her eyes drift lower and lower until she was staring at the enormous bulge in his jeans.

His mouth fell slightly agape upon noticing his current "condition." Apparently he had been enjoying that little fantasy of his a little more than he realized. The fact that he hadn't intended to seduce the ballerina made the situation a little embarrassing, but after taking a moment to appreciate how hungry this girl looked for his cock, well, he wasn't _too_ disappointed about how this had all transpired.

After returning the girl's question with a smoldering glance, soon he was reclined in his seat while Hiyori was gleefully unzipping his jeans. And to think, just a few hours earlier he had been lamenting what had happened with that _girl_. Why did he even care? While she was running back to her broke ass fiancée, he had a babe bobbing on his dick as if she had been starving for it for years.

"Oh, Trunks," Hiyori moaned his name, pausing to run her tongue along his throbbing shaft. "You're _so_ big! I can hardly get my mouth around you."

"Nng," Trunks groaned, while gently giving her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "You got this, babe." Hiyori responded with a giggle, but quickly returned to pleasing him without hesitation.

"Ahh, yeah, that's it," The lavender-haired teen coaxed, fully enjoying her hot, wet massage of his manhood. He had forgotten something for a while this afternoon but yet it again he was reminded.

Yes, it was good to be Trunks Briefs.

Lacing his fingers behind his head, he sat back intent on fully enjoying this encounter when suddenly the blonde pixie weaseled her way back into his thoughts. Just a moment ago he had been having a chuckle at her expense, but when she returned to the front of his mind, he didn't complain.

Guiltlessly, he imagined Usagi pinned beneath him. Her body was perfection against his, and their position afforded him the freedom to touch her as he pleased. With deliberate thrusts, he reveled in the euphoria on her expression as he took his own, plunging in and out of her soaking heat. And he kept going, perfectly demonstrating for her his stamina – resisting a hard release no matter how many times she seized around him each and every time she came. It was only when she whorled her lips around his name, with such undulating ecstasy did he allow himself to burst, and gloriously so.

"Oh, Kami! Usagi!" Trunks groaned loudly as he came, hurtling back to reality upon hearing what he had just spoken aloud.

"What, Trunks?" Hiyori asked saucily, wiping her wet lips with the back of her hand.

"Ahh, you know," the teen began hazily, trying to come up with something good even though his brain might as well have been Jell-O. "You're just, uh, cute like a bunny. Know what I mean?" He explained, almost sighing aloud at how ridiculously stupid that was.

"Oh, wow. That's _so_ sweet, Trunks!" Hiyori giggled, "And that was _so_ good, thank you." She continued, bringing forth her most alluring sultry gaze.

"Yeah," Trunks responded, and zoned out for a minute as an incredibly sobering feeling overcame him. It was great, wasn't it? What girl _didn't_ want to throw herself at a person who had no feelings for her at all?

It wasn't often, but every once in a while Trunks found himself feeling empty after a random hookup, even with someone he knew. Occasionally, and _very_ occasionally, the teen imagined what it would be like if he one day settled down with someone who loved him for simply being just who he was. Hearing the unwavering praise from the women who wanted him, even when he knew deep down it was for shallow reasons – he loved it. But sometimes, they weren't all that good at making it sound believable, and suddenly, Trunks remembered why the last time he had hooked up with Hiyori hadn't been that enjoyable.

After bidding her goodnight, and of course, promising to call sometime, Trunks took back to the road staring into the streets of Tokyo with a little disdain. Somehow, his rotten mood even after a blow job was Usagi's fault and he bitterly hoped he never saw that girl again.

* * *

 

Stuffing an unorganized bundle of papers into her bag, Usagi bid Ami goodnight and began walking home. She expelled a small sigh when she walked past the arcade, seeing that it had already closed. Even though she had gone there earlier that afternoon, it wasn't like she had a chance to play any video games! No, instead she had to wait around so she could meet Rei's big, dumb boyfriend.

Actually, Usagi had thought Goten was a really sweet and nice guy – it was that friend of his, _Trunks,_ who had ruined her day!

Grumbling and sticking out her bottom lip in a pout, Usagi swung her arms angrily as she stormed toward her neighborhood. Casting her eyes downward at the sparkly little ring on her left hand, she narrowed her gaze. And what was wrong with her ring? It was everything she liked! It was pink and she _loved_ pink! And it was heart shaped – what could possibly be a preferable shape to that?

"What a jerk," she muttered under her breath when without warning, her sailor communicator began to beep. Pausing near a sidewalk bench, she flipped open the screen and was greeted by an angry-looking Luna.

"Eh?" she queried which seemed to further infuriate the feline.

"Do you have any ideas how many times I've called you this afternoon? What if this had been official Guardian business?"

"Well, if it's not, then why are you calling me on here?" Usagi grumpily shot back. Luna grumbled a few Maurian curses under her breath, but seemed to shake the comment off upon returning back to the screen.

"It's your mother! She gave me the most pitiful amount of milk this evening, mumbling something or other about not going to the store until Sunday!"

"Well," Usagi responded with a lift of her brow, "Times are hard, ya know? Shingo has started on the fencing team now and since it's so expensive Mom has been an absolute beast about rationing groceries." And of course at the mention of food, her stomach loudly growled.

"That is absurd!"

"Well don't blame me, blame Shingo," she quipped and Luna sighed.

"Just pick up some on the way home, would you?" her advisor asked with exasperation. While Usagi hardly wanted to spend what was left of her weekly allowance on milk, she supposed it would be a good opportunity to pick up a pre-dinner snack.

"Fine, fine," Usagi agreed, eying a convenience store that was just up ahead. "But hey, before I let you go, can I ask you something?" she asked, continuing when the cat agreed. "Do you think it's alright that the engagement ring Mamoru bought me isn't a diamond?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know," Usagi trailed, trying to think of the best way to put it. "I mean, it's very pretty, but don't you think he could have saved up for something a little bit more, uh, expensive?" Luna was quiet for several moments, so long that at first, the blonde thought she needed to further explain when suddenly, the speakers on her communicator nearly exploded.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT," Luna shrieked causing Usagi to throw her head back in shock, "YOU HAVE STAR CROSSED LOVE AND A HANDSOME PRINCE WHO WOULD GIVE HIS LIFE FOR YOU AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS-"

"Ok, ok!" The teen yelled back, groaning dramatically, "It was just a question, alright? Quit being so crabby. I'll bring you your milk, geez!"

After hanging up, Usagi walked into the store. Luna was absolutely right, and in truth, Usagi didn't care about anything like that at all. She had always loved her ring, so why was it that Trunks had made her feel so bad about it? He was nothing but a big jerk – a handsome jerk; she had to admit, but still a _jerk_.

With some quandary, Usagi settled on a small bag of cookies and after purchasing it as well as milk for Luna, she walked back outside only to see a large commotion occurring at the bank across the street.

"Grab her!" Someone yelled, and before Usagi could gather her wits about her, she was yanked by the arm and pulled along the sidewalk. Yelping at the other's grip, she looked on forlornly as the bottle of milk went shattering to the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea-" she turned to the offender, and went pale in the face upon finding a gun pointed between her eyes.

"Be quiet and do what we say, or else!" A scarily large man with a face covered by a ski mask ordered her. Like a deer in headlights, Usagi could only nod profusely in agreement when suddenly she was heaved over the man's shoulder.

"Got a hostage, let's move!" He barked to the two other's accompanying him, and without hesitation, they began bustling down the sidewalk with Usagi in tow.

"H-Hey!" the girl protested; pummeling a few fists into the man's back as he carried her away. "Put me down!"

* * *

 

As if his evening couldn't have become anymore irritating, Trunks ran into a patch of traffic on his way out of the city. Throwing his hands up into air in exasperation, he turned the radio to the traffic station. If he was going to be stuck there awhile, he was just going to pack up his car in a capsule and fly home as soon as he found a private place to take off. However, his attention flipped immediately upon hearing the reason behind the hold up.

" _North 5th street is blocked off because of reports of gunshots and a possible hostage situation. Drivers are advised to stay in their cars until police clear up the incident."_

Now, Trunks had absolutely no interest in pulling a crime fighter gig like Gohan, but after hearing that someone's life might be in danger, he did become a little concerned. And sure enough, Trunks focused his supernatural eyesight ahead of him and saw three masked thugs making their getaway on foot across traffic with the police hot on their tail. To his great surprise, carried by one, was a frantically flailing blonde girl with a very unique hair style.

"Is that…?" Trunk paused, his pupils constricting in disbelief. "Usagi?!" He bellowed, and for reasons he couldn't quite pinpoint, felt his blood begin to boil. "Oh, _hell no_." He ground out, and without a second's more hesitation, kicked open the driver's side door and took off after them.

* * *

 

"We've got you surrounded," a policeman ordered over a megaphone, and sure enough, the three thugs with poor Usagi were cornered. The schoolgirl knew if she could just steal away for a moment, she would be able to transform and kick these guy's sorry butts, but there was no way she was getting away with that under the prying gaze of the bank robbers and the police.

While being sloughed off the man's shoulder, she tried to pull away but watched helplessly as he stuck a bag of his contraband in her school bag and held onto her wrist like a vice.

"Back off, pigs!" Her kidnapper announced, as he yanked her against him and put the gun to her head. "Or the broad gets it!" Gritting her teeth, Usagi wriggled in the man's grasp and in her movement, she noticed a door that was cracked open in a building a few feet away. Reeling back her free arm, she shoved it as hard as she could into the man's crotch and made a break for it when he doubled over and released her in the process.

"Get her!" the injured man cried, "She's got the jewels!"

Usagi heard him, but didn't stop running as she raced through the hallway and found herself in the foyer of a mall that had closed a few hours ago. There were gunshots ringing outside, but upon turning to look over her shoulder, she squeaked when the three men were racing after.

"Get back here, girl!" One of them yelled and Usagi quickly raced up the escalator in desperation to find a place to transform. Upon reaching the bridge she scanned the area and was certain no one was there, quickly tossing her bag away she spoke the words and in a zip and flash of light, the pretty suited soldier Eternal Sailor Moon stood before the escalator where the men were now running up.

"Hey!" She pointed a gloved finger down to them and struck the pose that every villain she had faced in the past had come to recognize. "You should know very well it's wrong to steal, whether it is jewels or cute girls! So in the name of the Moon, I'm going to kick your sorry butts!"

"Holy shit, is that Sailor Moon?"

"Who cares, shoot her, boys!"

"Wait, wha-" Sailor Moon began, but squealed and began to run away when a spray of bullets blazed in her direction. "Eee-yah!" She wailed, diving behind a marble statue for cover when suddenly, she heard an ear splitting shatter and noticed a gaping hole in ceiling of the great glass dome overhead. Leaping back to her feet, the silhouette of a man stood between her and the gunmen. Her eyes widened in fear when they began to shoot, and she rushed to his aid only to stop and stare in amazement when the bullets bounced off of him and clattered to the tile. Wordlessly, the stranger suddenly flashed and in a blur he had disarmed all three men and knocked them unconscious in a heap on the ground. The Moon's famed warrior had to admit, this guy was pretty talented.

From downstairs, Moon could hear the echo of police radios approaching. It was way past her time to split the scene, but she felt like she should at least give her savior a 'thank you' before she disappeared into the night.

"Hey-" she began but paused when he turned around, dusting his hands together from his handiwork. Her mouth dropped open, only just slightly, before she clicked her teeth shut. That hair. That smile – the one that was so charming that it simply couldn't be real. And she knew it wasn't, but she also knew she couldn't call him on it without giving herself away.

"Sailor Moon," Trunks greeted her with a playful sparkle glinting in his light blue eyes, "I have to say, I've always been a fan. Not as much as my sister, though, she's had your poster in her room for a year now." Grasping her fists together, Sailor Moon was torn with her feelings. On one hand, this guy had completely insulted her, and on the other…

He had totally, _totally_ just rescued her from a bad situation.

"Well then you know how it goes for us super heroines then," she explained, her voice cracking from trying to control her emotion. Taking a step backward, she raised an awkward hand as if to say goodbye. "I've gotta split, thanks again!" but just as she turned, she was called back by his voice.

"Hey Usagi, hold up, you forgot this." Pausing in her descent, she immediately remembered her messenger bag and whirled around to quickly retrieve it.

"Than-" she began, but the words died on her lips and her crystalline orbs widened in horror.

_What_ had he just called her?

She stared at him, her face growing evermore red as she took in his appearance draped in the shadows of the darkened lobby. He held the strap of her bag dangling on the hook of his finger and that pleasant smile of his had transformed into something entirely different. He didn't say a word, but she could hear the dark chuckle hidden behind those perfect pearly whites. The corner of his lip had slid into a wicked smirk and the sailor soldier was served with no choice but to accept that he had won this little bout.

"Look," she hissed under her breath, darting her eyes to see that the police had now entered the building and were running toward the stairs, "We can talk later, but I really need my stuff, and I _really_ need to get out of here."

Hearing him chuckle for the first time, she watched as he slung her bag over his body and moved to stand before her, his large, muscular frame dwarfing her own in comparison.

"Hey, relax," he told her quietly as the glint in his gaze became evermore mischievous. "I got this." The winged soldier's eyebrows knit together in confusion, but before she could register his movement she was whisked into his arms and they were rocketing through the skylight's broken window and into the sky.

She had screamed, but the sound had been lost in her lungs. Digging her fingers into the brawn of his shoulders, she met his gaze with her shockingly wide chasms, the tremble on her lips demanding an explanation without the need for the words to be spoken aloud.

"You've got a pretty interesting secret, don't you, Usagi?" Trunks asked; his voice full of laughter as he propelled them through the sky. "But would you look at that?" he continued as Usagi turned her eyes to the city below, torn between both fear and wonder.

"It looks like I do, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review! (Puppy dog eyes!)
> 
> Love, El3


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks truly has it all: the looks, money, brains, brawn and the girls. But when he begins looking for a girlfriend to keep him warm during the winter months, he targets Usagi Tsukino and finds that landing her affections might more difficult than he predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you'd like to see more!
> 
> Love, El3

**All characters belong to either Naoko Takeuchi or Akira Toriyama.**

_ [Warnings: crudeness, sexual innuendo/content, and general dirtbag behavior. ] _

* * *

 

“So are there others like you…  _ and are any of them as handsome _ ?”

“And there goes Minako with the important questions.” Makoto grumbled. If her pink stained cheeks were any indication, she was also interested in the answer.

“Yeah, there are a lot of fighters out there who have been trained by different masters, but most of them don’t have such advanced abilities,” Trunks replied. He ignored the second part of the question, instead focusing on the girl across from him who refused to make eye contact.  

Arms crossed, Usagi pursed her lips as she sat nestled between Ami and the wall. She hadn’t spoken a word during this little meet and greet that had been summoned at the Hikawa Shrine. Having caught the handsome, albeit  _ unbelievable _ man’s eyes, she grumbled and focused her pout on the cup of tea in front of her. It sat untouched after having gone cold awhile ago.

The Shinto Shrine where Rei lived and worked was on a somewhat troublesome side of town, and out of earshot of their parents and the public at this time of night. They also had the option of meeting at their headquarters in the basement of Crown Arcade, but that location was a secret. The girls’ identities as the famed Sailor Guardians was also  _ supposed _ to be secret. What had been simply an afternoon dedicated to meeting Rei’s new boyfriend had quickly gone to hell in a handbasket.

“Well, we’re not professional fighters or anything, but we do our best to lend a helping hand to the public.” Minako responded, sounding perky as ever. Usagi let her eyes drift to Minako, who appeared perfectly cheerful on the surface, but she knew the gears were turning in the beautiful blonde’s head. The true leader of the princess’s guardian team lied with finesse. She was only supplying Trunks with enough information to satisfy his curiosity, and hopefully buy them time to get out of this mess.

Of course, she hadn’t told him  _ everything _ . Even if Trunks decided he wanted to out the girls for being secretly vigilantes, the burden of proof would rest with him. Usagi in particular wasn’t known for being the most graceful girl. Much to her chagrin, she imagined her teachers, classmates, and family would double over in hilarity if someone was to claim she was the beautiful and talented  _ Sailor Moon _ . It was Usagi’s past identity and the power she possessed that was potentially dangerous information. It hadn’t happened in awhile, but enemies had traveled the stars hoping to collect the Moon Princess and her mysterious crystal for their own purposes.

“I’m sure you can understand why this is all a secret, right? We work on an as needed basis so we’re just trying to go about our normal lives.”

“Yeah, I get it. Your secret is safe with me.” Trunks replied, looking completely relaxed as he finished his tea. “If you all could do the same, I’d appreciate it. I get pestered enough as it is, and Goten of course didn’t ask for the attention.” At the mention of the other teen’s name, Usagi turned to look out the window where he and Rei were arguing outside. Well, mainly just Rei fuming while the other appeared to absorb the abuse. She couldn’t help but feel guilty about all this. Of course, she hadn’t meant to be discovered by Trunks, and she surely hadn’t suspected that the two young men were secretly powerful fighters. Rei had lingering trust issues, so it was unfortunate that it turned out her boyfriend had been keeping a few important things to himself. She could understand why Goten hadn’t been that forthcoming about his secrets, after all, she was fairly certain Rei would have taken the truth about her identity as Sailor Mars to the grave.

“Don’t worry about it. They like each other. I can tell.”

Breathing out a steadying puff of air, Usagi turned to regard the man that had utterly  _ ruined _ her evening. To be fair, he had also  _ rescued  _ her. Not that she  _ needed _ rescuing ...  _ arguably _ . After everyone agreed to feeling adequately debriefed, they had walked outside the shrine and she had hoped Trunks would just go home.

Instead, he fell into step with her, appearing completely at ease. It bothered her that he hadn’t seemed to be at all surprised by their story. On her end, she was completely blown away that a normal person could exhibit powers like he had. In a tight spot, Sailor Moon could glide through the air, but she still had to dodge bullets, and she definitely couldn’t soar through the skies at rocket-like speed. As far as the world knew, Trunks Briefs was a genius, supremely wealthy, and a downright  _ upsettingly _ attractive young man. Apparently, he also had super powers, which made it all seem even more unreal. Taking the details into consideration, it really wasn’t that mysterious as to why he was  _ also _ such a huge  _ asshole _ .

“I’m not,” she lied in a childish attempt to buffet his attention. If he was really so in tune to other people’s emotions, why couldn’t he catch the hint that she  _ didn’t _ like him?

Trying her best to extend the sentiment, she paused and attempted to look busy as she fumbled through her bag. She didn’t have to look up to see that it hadn’t worked. She could feel his tall figure loom over her, his entire presence making her face feel hot. Usagi didn’t like Trunks in the slightest, he was just handsome. Stupidly, absolutely, and most of all _unfairly_ _gorgeous_. Any girl would feel like this around him, at least, she reasoned. It meant nothing. Didn’t he have anything better to do than hang around?

An annoyed huff expanded in her lungs, but came out as a groan.

“Oh, oh no!” Trunks lifted a lavender brow at her outburst, but smirked at what she held in her hand. Her cheeks flushed cutely under that look.

“I forgot those jerks put their loot in my bag!”

 

* * *

“You ever been in one of these bad boys before?”

“What? A  _ car _ ?”

Trunks snorted at that, tossing the blonde a look she wouldn’t return. She was pouting, stewing over having been found out. That was fine by him, because he couldn’t be any more pleased by the evening’s turn of events.

“The bells and whistles are all imported from Italy, but the whole shebang is custom. I built it myself.”

"Yeah, well, cars aren’t really my thing. Sorry.”

She was certainly upset. In any normal circumstance, that would have been problematic for his plans, but as it were, he knew something that she didn’t.

“So,  _ what  _ do you like?” He let his eyes slide briefly from the road to look at her, smirking to himself when he caught her admiring the leather seat with a brush of her fingers. Even with a frown on her face, her appearance stunned him in a way he couldn’t quite place. Her face was aglow in the street lights, illuminating her beauty in a way the rest of the world probably missed as it went rushing by. He had thought she was cute when he met her, but he hadn’t been able to appreciate how breathtaking she really was until he took his chance to stare when she and the rest of the world were none the wiser. They paused at a traffic light, and she dared a look but quickly turned her attention to her phone after briefly making eye contact.

“Video games, sweets, fashion...you know, normal stuff.” She mumbled, a lot less hostile than she had sounded before. His sharp, supernatural vision snapped to her screen and he shamelessly eavesdropped on the message she was replying to.

_ Minako: Those two didn’t seem to care about the details. I think we lucked out but it would probably be a good idea to lay low for the time being. The team is on  _ _ an official hiatus unless something serious goes down. _

_ Usagi: It’s not like I went looking for trouble! It’s just my luck that some creep swiped me off the street. Why does this stuff always happen to me! T_T _

_ Minako: You’ll always be a magnet for trouble, Usa. It’s ok, this is why we’re here to protect you. _

Usagi sighed, wrinkling her nose at the message before quickly launching her thumbs into a reply.

_ Usagi: Well what are we going to do now? _

_ Minako: I contacted Artemis and Luna, so we’ll meet shortly. Luna might be able to wipe their memories but she’s got to get close to them first. I’m not completely certain they aren’t enemies here to cause trouble but I didn’t get that vibe. Get some rest and we’ll figure it out tomorrow. Are you home yet? _

She paused again, seemingly contemplating on how she wanted to reply.

_ Usagi: I have to pick up something for Luna, first. I’ll be home soon. _

The light turned and they were moving again. Trunks was no fool. These girls all claimed to know he was intelligent, so it was hard to not be a little offended that they thought he bought their ridiculous explanation. It was obvious that these weren’t just normal girls donning trendy outfits for the sake of being amatuer crime fighters. He hadn’t been able to see how Usagi had been able to change clothes so quickly, but he was familiar with technology enough to know she wasn’t using something he didn’t know about. Clearer still, he knew they were hiding something before he saw the evidence in Usagi’s text messages.

Saiya-jinns were, for all intents and purposes, a race of natural predators. Not only were their bodies designed to deliver and take a beating, their senses were heightened at least compared to everyday humans. As poised as she was, Trunks could read that Minako had been lying through her teeth. Her heart rate changed, and blood pressure wavered -- classic signs of a person not telling the truth, or at least, one that had something to hide.

Usagi wasn’t near as practiced at hiding her feelings.  He didn’t need supernatural senses or detective skills to see she found him attractive. Her pink tinged cheeks an inability to look him in the eye spelled it out for him as if the feeling were spelled out on a billboard.

As a teenager concerned with other things that interested him, Trunks wasn’t too concerned with Saiya-jinn history or physiology. Of course, his father -- the ever-proud heir to the throne of a long dead planet and race -- had explained all these things to him, for fighting purposes, mostly. That was all well and good, but Trunks didn’t really care about fighting. His geekier side would always love technology and rocket science, but mostly he liked the finer things in life. Fancy cars, fine textiles, a nice rare steak, and pretty girls. He was a particular connoisseur for the latter.

But damn it all to hell if he wasn’t tormented by this Saiya-jinn bullshit now. Her quickened heart rate and racing pulse was taunting him. Kami, he could smell it. She was young, beautiful, and unmistakably hot for him. Trunks couldn’t remember a time where he’d been more tormented. Come to think of it, he’d never had a girl hold out on him like this. Within moments of coming across a girl that had smelled good to him, he’d have her charmed out of her panties and enjoying his undivided attention. Usagi didn’t just smell good, she smelled amazing. He had to get out of this car or he was going to lose his damn mind. The Saiya-jinn had already got off on fantasizing about her once tonight, with a little assistance. If it weren’t for that he’d probably be unable to hold back a raging erection. This shit was just embarrassing, since when did he have such little control?

They pulled up to the police station and Trunks was thankful to escape the car for much needed fresh air. Appearing on the other side of the car before she could do it herself, he opened her door and tilted a smile toward her when she regarded him with wide eyes. Ignoring the hand he offered to her, she floundered out of the car and immediately lost her balance upon her foot hitting the curb. With lightning quick reflexes, he caught her at the waist and settled back on her feet. He marveled at his touch on her, she was so tiny. Her slim waist was almost lost in his hand. Just when he thought he had mastered the reins on his libido, he remembered how excellent she had looked in a form-fitting bodysuit and short skirt. She may be petite, but those glorious legs of hers had appeared downright mesmerizing.

_Fuck_ her fiance. Trunks was going to get a silky smooth piece of Usagi and her fine little ass if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

Why had she put herself in this situation?

She should have just said  _ no _ when he offered to give her a ride to the police station. The Moon’s chosen champion had been too busy wallowing in her thoughts -- defending why she was allowed to think he was drop dead gorgeous and still be absolutely faithful to her fiance to think it through. When he’d produced this crazy looking car from a capsule in his pocket she’d just laughed an ok and leapt into the passenger side.

She also  _ should _ have told Mina she was heading to the police station with Trunks as an escort. That little line about everyone having to protect her really got on her nerves, even though she knew it shouldn’t have. Of course she fully understood why she needed to be protected. Usagi was the sacred guardian of the most precious talisman in the universe, and,  _ apparently _ , the only true hope that Earth had left. There was this mysterious future and all these responsibilities hanging over her head, but hadn’t she always come through when she was needed? Of course she loved and needed her friends, but they didn’t have to regard her like she was fragile. Most days, she was Usagi the video-gaming, ice-cream loving schoolgirl, but when trouble rose she was the warrior and champion: Sailor Moon!

She was admittedly a little out of her element today, but she’d get it together. Or at least she thought so up until she fell out of Trunks’ car.

“I uh-,” Usagi sputtered, somehow managing to gracefully twirl out of Trunks’ hand. Why did she have to be such a klutz? For some reason, being in this person’s presence only made it worse.

“Thanks for the ride,” she said, finally able to look him in the eye. The blush was cooling in her cheeks, but as far as he knew it was just for being embarrassed by her fall. At least that’s what she told herself.

“I think I can handle it from here. I’m sure you have better things to do tonight. Thanks for all the help.” She turned on heel for a quick escape, but stopped at the ring of his voice.

“Hey, Usagi.” She turned around, and he smiled. “Listen, I’m sorry I was such a huge jerk earlier. I’m sure you can understand, I just got shot down by a cute girl, and I could have handled it better. Sorry for that.”

She narrowed her eyes, clearly skeptical of this change in him, but the genuine and abashed smile he wore never faltered.

Inside, she was screaming.

Why did he have to call her cute, and sound so nice? She knew this was a trap. He was absolutely a jerk. The memory of the shopping mall and that wicked smirk of his roared in her head like a lion on the prowl. What universe was she living in where a guy as famous and good-looking as him would want anything to do with her anyway? Sure, maybe there was some novelty to her now that he knew she was Sailor Moon, but he had asked her out before that fiasco. This felt a lot like someone wanting to get close to her and get their hands on the crystal. Weirdly, she didn’t sense anything too sinister about him, but she hadn’t been quite feeling like herself all day. Maybe it was best if she played along, for the moment.

“It’s alright,” she breathed, relaxing her gaze. “And, uh, sorry I slapped you. To be fair though, you kind of deserved it.” He chuckled at that, in a very disarming way that seemed unreal.

“Yeah, you’re right. Look, let me make it up to you. I’ve dealt with the police before. I’ll make sure they don’t give you a hard time, alright?”

There was static in the air when they walked into the police station. Petty crime was common in a city as big as Juuban, but armed robberies in which a hostage was taken in was pretty rare. She realized then that the police were probably looking everywhere for the girl the criminals had taken, probably more for her own safety rather than to find the contraband. Usagi felt a little bad about that.

All of that was swept under the rug when Trunks began talking to the police. His handsome face and pleasant demeanor charmed even them. They were asking him all kinds of questions about Capsule Corporation and some of the new technologies slated to be released next year. The company’s heir spoke intelligently about it, but not to the point that made anyone feel inferior.

She studied his angular, strong jaw as he joked and laughed with them, allowing her gaze to trace along his crossed arms and the cords of muscle that shone through the fabric. He just didn’t seem like a real person, more like a lead character from a romance manga or something.

“Thank you so much,” a voice woke her from her musings. She looked up to see the shop owner who had been robbed. He was a middle-aged man with kind eyes.

“Oh,” Usagi smiled, “I really didn’t do anything but make more trouble for the police. I’m just glad you got your things back.” It wasn’t really a lie. Trunks had been the one to take out the bad guys even though he wasn’t taking credit for anything.

“Nonsense,” he chuckled and waved it off. “While I have everything in my jewelry store insured, those thieves managed to run off with something precious and you were able to protect it.” Usagi looked on curiously as the man produced a ring in his hand that had a green emerald looking stone at its center.

“It’s hardly the most expensive piece in the store, but it’s sentimental value cannot be replaced. It was my great grandmother’s, you see. I had taken it in to have it cleaned when those men broke in and grabbed everything they could get their hands on.” He mused, spinning the jewel so that it twinkled under the fluorescent lights. “My son asked for this ring to propose to his girlfriend this weekend. It would have been absolutely devastating to lose it, so to you, I am grateful.”

Usagi smiled warmly at the man, and was reminded of something important. Looking down at her left hand, her gaze glowed upon the little pink ring. She had been overjoyed, and filled with love when Mamoru had presented her with it and asked her to be his bride. It didn’t matter at all that it wasn’t a diamond or something super fancy or expensive, it wasn’t an heirloom but it would become one for her.

“You should come to my shop sometime. I’d be happy to gift you with jewelry as a sincere thank you. Even though I’m sure I don’t have anything quite as fancy as your fiance could afford to buy you.”

"Oh that’s ok, I’m--” The words died on her lips, as his last statement pierced her recognition. No way. He didn’t think--

As if the words had summoned him from hell itself, Trunks was suddenly by her side. She turned her blue eyes on him, shining with something akin to panic. She  _ swore _ she saw a dark smile cross his lips. It was only there for a second, before it dissipated in a nervous laugh as he reached a stalwart arm to rub the back of his head. Oh, she was so onto him.

“If only I could be so lucky to date a girl like Usagi,” he laughed, tossing her a veiled look that made her stomach tumble. “She’s engaged to a great guy though, don’t you worry.” Her eyes narrowed when he turned to make polite conversation with the shop owner.

Oh, she was _so_ onto him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review! <3
> 
> Love, El3


End file.
